


Playing Pretend

by Galactic_fire



Series: Vai [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, I’m so sorry Wars, LGBT headcannon, Mentions of Drunkenness, Mentions of alcohol, MtF Wild, Nightmares, PTSD, Past Abuse, gay Warriors, go read Vai y’all, like seriously y’all this is the most angsty thing I’ve written, or something akin to PSTD, past homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_fire/pseuds/Galactic_fire
Summary: Warriors has a secret.He keeps it buried down deep in order to protect himself.But not every secret can be kept forever hidden.
Relationships: Sky/Sun, Time/Malon, Warriors & Sky
Series: Vai [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666855
Comments: 19
Kudos: 253





	Playing Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first off:
> 
> Some of the things in this fic may be very triggering to survivors of homophobic abuse. In fact this fic might just be kind’ve upsetting in general (I cried writing it ngl). So therefore read at your own risk. 
> 
> Secondly:
> 
> If you haven’t read Vai, it’s fine. But if you wanna know the story of trans girl Wild, go ahead and give that one a read.

_“You fucking faggot!”_

_The hand slaps his cheek hard as he stumbles backwards, falling into the dimly lit room._

_The only light coming from the doorway is shrouded by the shadows of the figures that stand peering down at him._

_A foot kicks his side and he lets out a cry of pain, curling inwards into himself and hiding the tears that are forming in his eyes with the scarf over his face._

_“Don’t you ever fucking dare lay your eyes on me again queer!”_

_The tears begin to fall now as another kick bruises his back and he trembles on the ground. The sneering of the other men ringing in his ears._

_His love, the boy he loves is attacking him. Hurting him._

_It hurts. Oh Hylia it hurts._

_He feels bile rising in his stomach that threatens to spill as another kick causes him to openly sob._

_The pain seers through his entire body and seems to culminate deep within him. Burning and aching._

_It hurts so much._

_He feels a wetness splat on to his already tear stained cheek at one of them spits at him._

_“You’re disgusting!”_

_“You’re a freak!”_

_“You’re inhuman!”_

_The beating lasts for a few minutes but all he can do is lay there and take it. Sobbing and trembling as the people he thought he could trust assault him._

_By the time they’re done with him he lies a bruised and bloody mess on the floor, gasping for air as the sobs still wrack through his beaten body._

_“Let that be a warning faggot.”_

_The out of breath knight takes one last look down at him until he turns and slams the door shut._

_Crying softly in the darkness, he doesn’t feel the strength to move. Finally his stomach gives out and his puke mixes with the blood on the ground and stains his scarf._

_For so long he can do nothing but tremble._

_It hurts._

_It hurts..._

When Warriors wakes he immediately lets out a choked sob, shooting up from the bed and gasping for air. 

It’s been a long time since he’s had that particular nightmare but his reaction has always been the same. 

“W-Warriors?!” A startled voice next to him squeaks out. 

Were he by himself he would’ve just cried it out but right now he’s in a bit of a predicament. 

He’s in Malon’s house, sharing a bed with... 

“Warriors?! What’s wrong?” The panicked voice of The Hero of the Sky rings in his ears. 

“Breathe. Calm down.” Warriors instructs himself internally, but the tears keep flowing nonetheless. He can feel the phantom pain of deep bruises along his back and a broken nose searing on his face. 

It hurts...

“Warriors...” 

Sky gingerly rests a hand on the captain’s shoulder. 

“Warriors.. hey. What’s wrong? Look at me.”

He can barely bring himself to show his tear filled eyes at his companion and he’s still sobbing profusely as Sky looks at him with deep concern and empathy. 

“...Nightmare?”

Warriors nods shakily, sniffing. 

Without another word Sky embraces him, burying his head into his shoulder and rubbing circles into his back. 

“Shhh. It’s ok. You’re safe now. Please don’t cry...”

It takes far longer than it should have for him to register the physical touch on his back is gentle and comforting and soon he caves, melting into Sky’s arms and crying softly into the crook of his friend’s neck.

Sky is murmuring comforting words at him but he can’t pick them up. All he cares for right now is someone to hold as he sobs. He’s clinging onto the fabric of Sky’s shirt for dear life, half crushing the smaller hero to death in his embrace. 

Sky continues to comfort him until his breathing slows and the sobbing quietens to gentle hiccups before pulling away. 

“Are you ok?” 

Warriors manages to let out a shaky “y-yeah.”

“Would you like to talk about your nightmare?”

Warriors lowers his head, shaking. 

“Well then. Let’s both try and get back to sleep, Captain.”

For a while Sky continues comfort him when they both lie down again, petting his hair and humming a little song that Warriors doesn’t know. 

Soon however, Sky’s hand goes limp against his head and he hears a gentle snore coming from the hero. 

Warriors however doesn’t sleep for a long while after that. 

Visions of blood, darkness and shattered hearts plague his mind. 

It hurts...

In truth Warriors is jealous of Wild. 

They’re in Sky’s Hyrule now. A couple of weeks after the nightmare incident. 

It’s a cozy place, filled with warmth and cheer and friendly faces all around. 

At first Warriors felt a sense of comfort walking through the bright streets with his friends. 

They’d made their way to Sky and Sun’s house. A small place of their own but one that was homely and sweet nonetheless. 

After dinner Sun had approached Wild. 

“Sky has told me all about you. I have some old dresses up in the attic. I thought maybe you might like to try a few on.”

Wild had beamed at that. Agreeing to Sun’s offer but quickly turning her head around only for her eyes to meet with the closest person to her. 

“Warriors? Will you come with?” She’d asked, a tone of sheepishness in her voice. 

Warriors, though more than a little tired, agreed to go with her. 

They were now up the attic with Wild emerging every five minutes with a new dress on. Each looking more beautiful than the last and each seemingly filling her heart with more joy. 

“What’s this one like to you Warriors?” She asks for the millionth time. 

“It’s um. It’s good Wild...”

Warriors is happy for her. He truly is. He’d never seen her more emotional than on the night she came out. Ever since then she seems so much more comfortable in her own body and he’s so glad she is. 

Yet Warriors can’t help but feel a sense of resentment somewhere deep inside of him every time he looks at her. 

She’s here, getting to live the life she wishes. Getting love and support from friends she holds dear. 

Warriors knows if they ever find out about him, they’ll shun him. They’ll hurt him, just like the others he once trusted did. 

“Is something wrong?”

Warriors is snapped out of his thoughts. 

“N-no Wild it’s ok, what were you saying?”

Wild squints at him. 

“If you don’t want to help out with this, it’s ok. You can leave...”

Her voice has a hint of anger yet disappointment. 

“No! No it’s fine!” He assures. “I want to help out!” 

“War. Be honest with me...”

He sighs. 

“I’m....just a bit tired is all Wild...”

That’s mostly a lie. Though he is indeed not feeling too awake right now, the uncomfortable mixture of jealousy and self pity mixing in his mind is starting to get to him. 

“Look” Wild turns to him. “The reason I brought you here is...”

She takes a moment to herself and frowns. 

“You know far more about women than I do, right? You should know way more about what dresses look good and what dresses don’t...”

Warriors can’t help it. A bitter laugh escapes his throat. 

“I know _far_ less about women than you seem to think Wild. You really aught to knows these things yourself considering you _are_ one.”

He doesn’t account for the look of hurt on her face as he says that. 

“W-wait no I was joking. I-“

“You’re tired right? You should go rest...” Her voice is lower than usual 

“Wild I-“

“Go Warriors!”

There’s an icy tension in the room and Warriors feels it deep in his stomach as Wild turns away to go fetch her next dress. 

Wordlessly, he rises from his seat, taking a last glance back at Wild before leaving the attic. 

When he reaches the sitting room he beckons Sky out, not wanting to get the attention of the others. 

“Do you have somewhere to lie down?” He asks quietly. 

“There’s a spare bedroom over there” Sky speaks, pointing him in the right direction. “But are you ok War?” He frowns. 

“Just a little tired is all. Thank you.” 

Before Sky can further question Warriors has turned around and is heading towards the room. 

Once inside his composure breaks. 

Letting a sob out he falls down against the door and cries into balled up fists. 

He’s an idiot. An asshole. An inconsiderate prick who can’t even help out his friend without letting his own selfish wants get in the way. 

Teeth bite into his lip until it’s sore and bleeding and he wants to pull at his hair until he feels it fall out. 

What’s wrong with him. 

Sky finds him later. Curled up in bed and sleeping. His face is red and stained with tears. His lip busted up and his hair in a disheveled mess. 

“Is he alright?” Sun whispers next to him. 

“I don’t know” Sky responds. “Wild told me he was acting weird.”

“We best leave him sleep” Sun sighs. “You’ll have to speak with him later.”

Sky frowns, looking down at the state of the hero, before nodding and leaving the room, letting Warriors rest. 

Rosy lips meet with his. 

It’s a tender and soft kiss that begins to get more passionate as her mouth begins to explore his. 

He’s forgotten her name at this point. A mixture of alcohol and disinterestedness would do that. 

Her hand runs through his hair before settling on his neck and grabbing a firm hold on him. 

He’s the first to break the kiss, panting and regaining his breath. 

She smiles a teasing grin up at him, eyes filled with lust and mischief. 

“You’re real good at this, Captain~” she purrs. 

“I’ve had practice...” is what Warriors wishes to say though he opts not to. 

He hates pubs. 

He hates drinking. 

Every time they go out it’s always the same. 

Find a woman, or let a woman find him, make out and leave. 

He hates that he does this. He hates the way they look at him in their drunken lust filled mannerisms. He hates how much they remind him of her...the sorceress...

Yet this has become the norm now. 

It’s partly because they’re attracted to him. 

In a cruel twist of fate, he appears to be a lady magnet. 

He wishes he could feel something, anything, by their attraction to him. But all he feels a strange sort of numbness. 

And yet, he appreciates their company. 

It’s enough to distract him from the cute young lad serving beer to a nearby table. Or the older man with the beard letting out a dreamy laugh...

For the longer Warriors stares at them, the longer he feels fear rising in him. 

What if they find out? What if one approaches him? Gets angry?

_”Don’t you ever fucking dare lay your eyes on me again queer!”_

“Captain?”

He’s brought back to reality abruptly by the girl’s voice. 

“Sorry” he murmurs. “What is it?”

“You know, I live not too far away from here. How’s about you come home with me?~”

No. 

No. No. No. 

Warriors is fine with with the flirting, fine with the kissing. But _that_ , that is where he draws the line at playing pretend. 

He’s about to mumble out some half assed apology and break this poor girl’s heart until he hears a familiar voice behind him. 

“ _There_ he is!” 

Legend. 

The blonde younger hero is grimacing at him as Warriors turns around, revealing the drunk woman in his arms. 

He’s sure Legend knows exactly what’s going on by this point. 

Behind Legend he can see Sky’s face poking out which is what concerns him more. 

“We’re leaving.” Legend states bluntly. 

Warriors is internally thanking Hylia. 

“Sorry my love..” he sighs at the woman. “I have to go...”

“C-Captain please!” She cries, pleading eyes meeting his “Can’t you stay?”

“I’m sorry...my group and I will be leaving in the morning. I really cannot...”

He feels a sense of dread overcome him now that he’s denied her. 

Will she be mad? Furious? Just like the sorceress?

There’s a moment of relief when he doesn’t see her face shift to an angry scowl. Yet his relief is quickly overshadowed by guilt as he sees her downtrodden look. 

“I understand...” she sighs, casting her look to the ground. “Goodnight, Captain..”

She leaves to go rejoin the rest of the crowd inside the pub before Warriors can even get a chance to say goodbye. 

As she trudges inside, Legend watches her closely before turning to face Warriors. 

“Are you coming?”

There’s contempt in his voice that causes Warriors’ nerves to return once again. 

“Yes..” he mutters, letting the younger hero take the lead. 

Making their way back to camp, they walk for about five minutes until Legend speaks. 

“So who was that?”

“....A girl..” Warriors answers nervously. 

“A girl...” Legend repeats. “Are you too drunk to remember her name or does it just not matter to you?”

“What are you getting at Legend?” Warriors speaks in a more angered tone, trying to make the younger hero back off. 

But to think Legend of all people would back away from an argument is a false hope. 

“Why do you do this?” He snaps, tensions rising. “Why do you treat women like they’re just your disposable play thing?!”

“Legend...” Sky interjects, a warning tone in his voice. 

“I’ll do what I _want_ Legend” Warriors growls, but in reality guilt is flooding through him. 

Legend is right. 

Legend is absolutely right. 

But it’s most certainly not for the reasons Legend thinks. 

“You do this _every_ fucking time we go out and it’s sickening!”

“It’s none of your business what I do on nights ou-“

**”Quiet! Both of you!”**

Sky’s voice pierces through the conversation like a dagger, immediately causing both their mouths to shut. 

When Legend is angry he’s slightly intimidating at most. When Sky is angry, Hylia herself trembles with fear. 

“Not another word...” he growls, glaring at both of them. 

Legend lets out an exaggerated sigh of frustration and stomps ahead of the other two heroes. 

Warriors however begins to trail behind Sky. There’s a tightness in his chest and a familiar lump aching in his throat. 

Legend is right.... 

He can’t keep doing this....

All these women he’s surely let down. All these hearts broken. Just so he can protect himself. 

Just so they won’t find out that he’s...

Warriors bites down on his lip. 

No. He can’t break down. Not here. Not in front of _Legend_. Not in front of Sky _again_. 

He battles the sob begging to be released from his throat and the tears threatening to cascade from his eyes for another five minutes until they reach camp, where the other boys are sleeping. 

And when Sky and Legend are both thoroughly distracted...

He runs. 

“Captain?” Sky turns around at the sudden noise, but the older hero has already made his way deep in to the forest. 

Sky is about to get up and follow him until he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

“Leave him...” Legend mumbles. “He’s gone off to brood. He’ll be back..”

Sky reluctantly listens to the blonde hero and sits back down. 

“I think you really hurt his feelings Legend...” Sky whispers. 

“Well am I wrong though?!” Legend barks. “He treats women like trash!” 

Sky purses his lips. 

He’s not sure he can disagree. 

Something is up with Warriors. 

Sky knows it. 

Ever since the fateful night in Malon’s house, Sky can tell that something has been troubling him. 

But it’s getting the answer as to what it is that is giving Sky trouble. 

“Are you ok?” Is what he had asked the morning after the nightmare, and the morning after the incident at his house, and the morning after the scrap with Legend. 

Yet each reply was the same. 

“I’m fine.”

Sky doesn’t want to harass him or pester him. 

Warriors is a strong man. A leader and a captain who is tough skinned. 

But it’s clear that something... _something_ is eating him up and Sky just wishes he could help him. 

As fate would have it, the boys have ended up back in Time’s Hyrule. Back to Malon’s cosy little farmhouse. 

It’s dinner time now and Warriors isn’t feeling the best. 

“Five more minutes til the stew is ready darlins’” Malon hums as they’re all gathered around the dinner table. 

There’s anticipation from all the gang and a general positive and happy atmosphere. 

All except for Warriors. 

As he’s up helping her with the stew, Time wraps an arm around Malon’s waist and pulls her in for a kiss on the cheek, prompting the red head to giggle. 

“Settle down sugar~” she coos at her husband, who gives her a teasing but warm smile. 

“They’re adorable. They’re such a sweet couple...” Warriors thinks to himself. “I’ll never have something like that...”

He bites his lip again, everyone else around him becoming a blur as he’s sucked into his own thoughts. 

“I’ll never be able to have someone. I’ll never be able to love someone. All because I’m disgusting...I’m a freak...I’m inhuman.”

No. 

He’s going to break down. 

He can’t put on this facade any longer. 

He quickly rises from the table causing several of the others to look oddly at him. 

“I’ll um....be right back...” he mumbles before turning and leaving, not offering any more explanation. 

There’s a silence as the door closes behind them. 

“Oh dear...” Malon pipes up. “Is he ok?” 

They all look at each other until Sky rises from his seat. 

“I’ll go check on him.” 

Tears are staining the once dry hay in the cold and empty barn. 

Warriors doesn’t care much though. 

He wants to scream. He wants to dig his nails into his skin. He wants to be someone else. 

Yet here he is. 

A gay. A queer. A faggot. 

A boy that doesn’t deserve to live on the face of this earth. 

It hurts...

“Warriors...”

He freezes. 

Outside nearby somewhere Sky is calling his name. 

He tries his hardest to battle back the tears once again, but this time his emotions refuse to hide any longer. 

A sob escapes from his throat and he can hear Sky’s footsteps stop. 

“Warriors?”

Stupid. 

Stupid fucking idiot he is. 

He’s trying desperately to rub away the tears from his puffy eyes but all it serves to do is make his face more red and swollen. 

The footsteps get louder and closer and he can feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

As the barn door opens, light floods in and Warriors can make out the shadowy figure of Sky through his blurry vision. 

“Captain?”

Sky’s voice is soft and gentle and filled with worry. 

Exactly the same voice Warriors recalls after the nightmare. 

“Captain...”

Sky approaches him slowly but Warriors doesn’t respond. Trembling both from his cries and from fear. 

“What’s wrong?”

He feels a hand on his shoulder. 

He jumps. 

The sudden touch, though gentle as can be brings back unwanted memories. Phantom pain begins to creep back up on him, causing him to curl even more inward on himself. 

Sky seems to get the memo and quickly retracts his hand. 

“Captain. Can you tell me what’s wrong?” He speaks. 

“I c-can’t..” Warriors barely manages to choke out. 

“Warriors. Breathe. Can you breathe for me?” Sky asks. His words familiar. 

Warriors sucks in a deep, wobbly breath. 

Sky is right. He can at least just breathe. 

It takes a few minutes of instruction from the Sky hero and his own intense focus before he feels like he’s at least able to talk. 

“Now do you feel like you’re ready to tell me what’s wrong?” Sky asks, soft as ever. 

“....I can’t..” Warriors repeats, clearer this time. 

Sky sighs. 

“Warriors, you know you can tell me anything. You can tell _us_ anything. Seeing you so upset means _something_ is wrong. There’s no point in hiding it hun...”

Warriors’ lower lip trembles. 

“I have to hide it...”

“Of course you don’t. Why would you think that?”

He lets out another sob. 

“B-Because if I told you, you’d hate me!”

Sky lets out a gasp. 

“War...no. We would never hate you for anything!”

“But they hate me!” 

There’s anger rising in his voice now. But it’s only directed at himself. 

“Who hates you?”

“Wild..and Legend....and all those girls...and the military boys...”

Warriors breaks off to sob again. 

“They hate me-because-I-I’m a freak!”

“Warriors!” Sky cries but the other hero’s pleading is drowned out by Warriors’ cries. 

They’re loud this time. Surely echoing throughout the whole barn as Warriors wails in despair. 

Sky decides to let him cry it out this time. Not interjecting or trying to calm him but rather being as close as the captain is comfortable with and murmuring the occasional “it’s ok..”

It takes another few minutes before Warriors is calm again and Sky speaks once more. 

“Why on earth do you think you’re a freak?” Sky asks. 

Warriors tenses. 

He’s ready now. 

Ready to feel Sky’s fist against his face. Ready to feel feet kicking against his spine. Ready to be left alone, a beaten and bloody mess on the hay in the cold dark barn. 

“....because I’m gay...”

There’s a silence. 

Warriors has his eyes glued shut bracing for something, _anything_ , but instead he’s met with Sky’s voice. 

“...That...that’s why? That’s the reason you’ve been so upset this past month?”

Warriors can do nothing but nod. 

Much to his surprise. The beating still doesn’t happen as Sky continues to talk. 

“You thought....you thought we’d be angry?”

Warriors peeks one eye open to look at Sky. The younger hero seemingly in shock. 

“Y-you’re not?” Warriors manages to croak out weakly. 

“Oh..Captain...” Sky speaks, his voice wobbly. He seems to get closer before pausing. 

“May I hug you?”

Hug?

Warriors is too dumbfounded to even answer the question properly other than to give a spaced out nod. 

He tenses once again as Sky wraps his body around his. Yet this time he’s quick to identify Sky isn’t trying to hurt him. 

He’s being gentle. He’s being sweet. And when the pain doesn’t come back, Warriors feels tears spill from his eyes once more. 

“Don’t you dare...” Sky speaks, his own voice sounding like he too is close to tears. 

“Don’t you dare think for a _second_ that you are a freak. Don’t you dare let anyone _make_ you think you’re a freak. You have every right to be gay. It’s a normal, natural and beautiful thing...”

Warriors holds on to him more tightly. Clutching at the sailcloth with white knuckles. Heart pounding in his chest. 

He can tell that every word Sky says is genuine. 

It makes him want to sob once more but he’s not sure there’s any tears left in him. 

But right here. Right now. For the first time in his life. He feels loved for being who he is and he wants to hold Sky until he can’t any longer. 

The two stay in each other’s embrace. Sky rocking him back and forth slightly and humming that same song from the night of the nightmare. Until Sky pauses. 

“There’s something I don’t understand though...”

Warriors feels himself getting tense again. 

“Why did you go so far as to pretend to be in love with women?”

Warriors gulps and takes a deep breath, his pulse pacing again. 

“...Last time...”

He pauses. 

He should tell him. 

He has to tell him. 

“L-last time I told somebody I was gay it didn’t go so well...”

Sky is frozen in place now, his sweet humming being replaced with icy silence.

“What happened?” 

Warriors can feel himself beginning to tremble again. 

“They beat me...”

His voice is quiet and timid, fear laced with melancholy. 

Sky quickly brakes away to stare Warriors in his tear filled red eyes. 

“Who?! Who beat you?!”

Warriors feels himself go rigid. 

Sky is angry. 

No. 

Sky is furious. 

“Boys in the military..” Warriors mumbles out. “I-I has a crush on one. Things didn’t go as I planned...”

**“Fuck them”**

Warriors almost jumps. 

He’s never heard Sky swear before. Not once. 

“If I ever get my hands on them..Hylia help them...” Sky growls. 

Yep. 

An angry Sky could most certainly strike fear into the hearts of men, women and gods, Warriors thinks to himself. 

“It’s ok...” Warriors sighs. “It’s in the past now, there’s nothing I can do about it...”

“So all this time...all this time you pretended to be straight. Not only straight, but you pretended to be a ladies man, all just because you wanted to protect yourself?”

Warriors nods. 

Sky embraces him once more. This time a little tighter on his part. 

“I understand now..”

The two are interrupted by a knock on the barn door. 

“Sugar?”

Malon’s unmistakable voice echoes through the barn door as it creeks open, to reveal not only her, but Time. 

And Wild and Legend and Wind...

They’re all there...

“Are you two ok?” Time asks. 

Warriors shoots Sky a nervous look but instead receives a smile of encouragement from the sky hero. 

With a deep breath Warriors answers. 

“I have to tell you guys something...” 

4 am 

Warriors isn’t sure what lead to the decision to sleep in the barn, but everyone is here, cuddled up in blankets and hay. 

Next to him on his left, the sailor is curled up in his side. The youngest is sleeping soundly. 

On his right, Sky, who has refused to leave his side for the whole night is cuddled up close. 

It has been a long night, filled with tears and confessions and hugs. 

Immediately after coming out, Wild was quick to envelope Warriors in the biggest hug. Almost crying herself and explaining to Warriors her empathy for the situation. 

Even Legend had offered Warriors and apology and a quick side hug. 

_Legend._

It’s 4am. Everyone is fast asleep. But Warriors has been awake for a long time now... just thinking about everything that has happened. 

There’s a part of him that still wishes he wasn’t alone. 

Still wishes he has a boy by his side. 

But he keeps chasing away the silly thought. 

Because right now he’s got something far more important. 

He’s got nine people who love him for who he is. 

He’s got a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let y’all know. The end of this fic was greatly inspired by the song “4am” by Bastille. 
> 
> It’s such a sweet song that makes me feel all cozy. 
> 
> Also, this is not the end of this “AU”!
> 
> Next fic will either be Wind and Time centric or it will be a Ravio x Legend fic. Whichever I find more motivation to do first. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I love you guys ❤️❤️


End file.
